Beautiful Temptation Light x L
by LilithXxLuv
Summary: L and Light are handcuffed together. Light tries to confess his love to L but it turns out to go the other way round and now all they have to worry about is an angry dad and a jealous Misa. Light x L, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Confessions

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfic, sorry if it's no good but there should be quite a lot of chapters so hopefully there will be people who read this. :D

It was coming to the end of another hard working day on the Kira case and everyone was getting very tired. L was sat at his computer still working as hard as he could but Light (Who was sat right beside him and still chained to him) could see that he was starting to get distracted from his work. Matsuda was sat with Aizawa and Mr. Yagami on the couch at the other side of the room watching L's every move. Matsuda started to yawn quite loudly which caught Lights attention. L started to slow his typing down and kept picking at his marshmallows with he received from Watari about an hour before.

Light knew that rest would be perfect for everyone including L. '_For god sake Ryuzaki, why don't you want to go to bed? Why do you want to work on this case so much? '_Light stood and walked closer to L trying to look intimidating but as usual this did not work on L.

"Ryuzaki" L looked up at Light with his dark piercing eyes, Light continued, staring right into L's eyes "I think it's time everyone had a rest, even you. You're working too hard, you need rest"

L turned away from light back to his computer and sighed "I guess you're right but I really do want to get on with this light-kun I may be onto a lead." L started to work on his computer again.

"Ryuzaki"

"Light-kun please"

"NO Ryuzaki, everyone needs sleep and you included" Light grabbed hold of L's shirt collar and tried to pull the detective towards him but this seemed to fail. For someone as skinny as L, Light didn't realize how heavy he was. "Listen you haven't slept in 3 days and I do not want to have another sleepless night because of you, I want to catch Kira as well but you are just being a child!"

Light held onto L's shirt tighter but in an instant he knew that was a bad idea, just as he was about to let go he saw L's foot flying towards his face which knocked him back over.

Before L knew it he was being pulled by his wrist towards the floor. After a few seconds of thuds and little cries of pains, L was laying on top of Light, staring right into his eyes. The moment was getting awkward but no one wanted to move from where they were.

"LIGHT" Both Mr Yagami and Matsuda ran over to the two boys and helped them to their feet. Aizawa kept his distance from them all and just watched. L and Light both got to their feet, rubbing their wrist from where the chain had pulled against them.

"Thank you Mr Yagami, thank you Matsuda." L bowed at the two cops and then turned to light. "Sorry Light-kun I hope you're alright I didn't mean to hit you that hard … I mean I didn't mean to hit you I was just really into my work and I really wanted to carry on and you kind of didn't let me finish and …. Mnnh" Before L could finish Light grabbed L's shirt, pulled him in and kissed him. L didn't know what to do at that moment apart from try to get away.

Mr Yagami was about to separate them but just at that moment both Aizawa and Matsuda grabbed his shoulders and dragged him out of the room closing the door behind them.

Just as Light was about to pull away, he felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Light quickly pulled away and look at L who was smiling like a little kid, trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

"R-Ryuzaki ... erm"

"Yes Light-kun"

"I need to tell you something, something I wanted to tell you for a long time" Light was trying to look at anything but L, _Why am I feeling like this? What the hell is going on with me, I've never felt like this before but I really want L with me now._

"Light … What's going on, I don't know what I'm feeling …?"L stopped suddenly when he felt Light's warm hand on his cheek, pulling him in slowly for another kiss.

"Ryuzaki" Just as their lips were about to touch again, the door to the headquarters swung open and a loud deafening scream filled the room.

"RYUZAKI … LIGHT … WHAT ARE YOU DOING … LIGHT'S MINE, NOT YOURS" Both L and Light turn to stare at a horrified Misa. Misa was now stomping towards them like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. Light grabbed L's arm and pulled the older man behind him.

"Misa calm down please. It's not L's fault it's mine, I kissed him first, I was the one who made the first move, I don't think he expected it … I mean I did kind of do it without warning but … " Before he could finish Misa slapped him leaving a small but bright red hand print across Light's face.

"How could you do this to me Light, I love you, but you don't give your love back to me, you give it to … Him! And you Ryuzaki did you want him to kiss you? ... Well answer me"

Light tried to grab Misa's arm in an attempt to make her listen but she quickly stepped back and stared coldly at L.

"Misa please, like I said it wasn't Ryuza …." But just as he was about to finish defending L he felt a hand grab the top of his arm. "Huh"

"It's ok Light-kun, I can defend myself" L pushed Light gently out of the way and walked towards Misa. He stopped about a metre in front of her and spoke again. "Misa Amane, if you want to know, it was light who kissed me first …"

"Yeah but did you want him to kiss you? Did you like it? …" Misa paused and look over at Light and then back at L "Do … Do you like him?"

"Misa Amane … I am sorry but you will not like the answers I will give you" Both Light and Misa looked at L with a confused expression.

L carried on but as he was explaining Light could see he was trying to hide a little smile. "Here is my answer to all your questions Misa Amane … Yes I wanted him to kiss me, I have wanted him to kiss me from the first time he came to my hotel room and introduced himself, Yes I liked it and" he turned to look at Light. "And I don't like him …. I love him"

"RYUZAKI, YOU … YOU BASTARD" Misa was just about to hit him but she stopped. She saw Light, staring at L with a really big smile. "Light are you ok?"

Light grabbed L's hand and held it tightly "Ryuzaki, did you really mean that?"

"Yes Light-kun, I did" L smile grew bigger, something that had never happened before. "I love you Light Yagami" Just as L finished Light grabbed his waist and pulled him in for another kiss, this time L accepted and were both kissing each other very passionately.

Misa was in a state of shock as she watched the two holding on to each other tighter. She then turned and ran from the room crying, which left L and Light on their own again.

L and Light parted for air still tightly clinging on to each other. "Ryuzaki, that's what I wanted to tell you …. I love you too!" For some reason L didn't expect him to say that to his face but all the same he was really happy.

L quickly hugged his young lover tightly, as he did he felt Light kiss him softly on his neck and say "I will always love you Ryuzaki."

**A/N:** That is Chapter one of my LxLight, I hope you enjoyed it. :D

Please leave a review and tell me what you think please XX


	2. Wet Distraction

**A/N: This is chapter two of my Death note Fanfic, I didn't actually think anyone would have even looked at this but apparently not … so thanks guys. :D**

Wherever L went Light was always right next to him and wherever Light went L was always right next to him too. They were inseparable from each other and Misa didn't like it one bit, she was getting really angry at the two of them, she wished she could do something about it, she wished she was with Light not L, she was getting jealous.

A few days had passed since they has confessed their love for each other and Light was getting impatient … he wanted to go further with L ….. He wanted to do stuff to L he had never done before; he no longer wanted to be a virgin …. He wanted to do it with L but with the Kira case he knew L wouldn't want to.

Light got up off his seat and sighed "L I need to go have a shower, I haven't had one in days"

L looked up at Light and shot a little cheeky smile at him "Ok Light-kun, I actually might have a shower as well" L turned to everyone in the room "will everyone be ok to carry on the case while me and Light are gone" Everyone nodded "good, me and Light may be back down in a few hours"

Everyone waited until L and Light had walked out of the room before they started to talk quietly about the two to each other. Even Matsuda, the idiot of the group knew that there was something going on between them now.

After a few minutes of walking down hallways they reached L and Lights temporary bedroom (Just for while they were handcuffed) but even Light knew that L wanted this to be their permanent bedroom.

As the two walked into the room, L locked the door behind them. As he turned back round to face light he felt a sudden force pin him against the door, Light was holding L's arms above his head.

"Light-kun I thought you wanted to go in the shower or was that just an excuse to get me here." L smirked at Light as he got one arm free and ran it down the side of lights body and grabbed his hip bringing him closer. "I was planning to do something horrible to you in the shower anyway"

"Were you now … anyway that wasn't an excuse, I really do need a shower I'm just seizing the opportunity to do this" Light brought one hand down to L's thigh and lifted his leg up so it was just resting on his hips. Letting go of L's other arm Light grabbed the older man's cheek and pushed his lips against the sweetest pair of red lips he'd ever tasted. After a few moments of letting each other's tongues explore the others mouth they heard a knock and then,

"Light are you ok in there you weren't downstairs so I thought you might be feeling a bit ill or something" Misa's annoying voice had interrupted their session of getting to know each other a bit better than they normally would.

"Yes Misa I'm fine, I'm just taking a shower, and before you ask Ryuzaki is here as well, he is going to be taking a shower also" Light had let go of L to unlock and open the door to see Misa standing behind it with a smile that stretched ear to ear. "Is that all you came for?"

"Yep, I just wanted to see how my precious Light was … see you later babe" and with that Misa had skipped off back down the hallway. As she got round the corner Light closed the door again and felt a strange pressure disappear from his wrist, he look and L had taken the handcuffs off.

"I thought you were going to leave these on until you were sure I wasn't Kira"

"Well Light-kun I thought since we were going in the shower and we can't do that with our clothes on that I would take the cuffs off, just until we've finished in the shower." L gave Light a small smile and then walked towards the wardrobe where he got out two plain white towels. "Well are you coming?"

Light watched as L walked into the bathroom and then followed him in making sure to the lock the door behind them. L turned on the shower and quite quickly the room got steamy. L and Light started to get undressed but it took Light longer than expected as he was concentrating more on L taking his shirt off.

L felt Light's eyes watching him "Like what you see?" Light was shocked that L knew he was staring at him but he just simply gave a little giggle. L turned and stared at him for a second then walked towards him, which made Light a bit nervous. "Aren't you done yet? I want to see what's under that shirt" L got so close to Light that he could feel Light breathing. Light started to undo the top few buttons when he was interrupted by L's hand moving his out the way and taking his shirt off for him.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?"

L placed a finger to Lights lips and then carried on unbuttoning his shirt. When L reached the last button he opened the shirt fully to reveal a very muscular chest. L ran his hand down the teenager's front making it look like he had never touched another human being before. Light took off his shirt fully then grabbed the top of L's trousers. As he unbuttoned them L stopped and took a step back.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?" L looked very nervous like he had never even seen another human body in his life.

"It's just that …. Well I've never done anything like this before and … erm … well I don't exactly know what to do"

Light smiled at him "It's ok Ryuzaki, to tell you the truth neither have I"

L felt a bit happier after hearing Light say that to him. L walked over to Light kissed him on the cheek and turned back to his shirt. He picked it up and placed in the wash basket next to the sink. Light finished taking his clothes off, which just left him with a towel around his waist. "Right I'm getting in so you better hurry up"

L stared in the mirror watching Light take the towel off and climb in the shower, which led him quickly to finish taking his clothing off and get in as well. When both L and Light were in, Light noticed quickly that L was trying to hide from him.

"What's wrong, don't you like this?" Light carried on washing his hair but kept his eyes on L.

"What … No I do like this, it's really nice spending time with you but it's just I didn't expect myself doing anything like this with another guy, I mean … Oh god I don't know what I'm saying anymore" L cupped his face in his hands and leaned against the shower wall.

"Ryuzaki, don't worry about it. If you want I'll make it feel good for you!" At that moment Light kissed L which started to make L become hard. Light started to kiss L's neck and rub his hands down his body. L gave out a small gasp and grabbed the top of Lights arm which was resting against the wall.

"Aah ... Light" Ryuzaki gripped harder onto Light's arm as he felt Light's hand go further down towards his lower region. "Light s-stop"

Light looked at L and stopped. "Why, am I moving too fast?"

"No it's not that I mean, it felt good but wait until we've finished showering I have a surprise" L gave a little smile than started to wash his hair, Light was getting really impatient now but he did what L said and waited.

**A/N: Soon I will have my new YouTube channel up and running and I'll put the link on my profile. :)**


	3. Lovers

**A/N: Ok just a little heads up this chapter has a quite a bit of swearing, but now we are getting to the good stuff so I hope you enjoy :)**

L was finished before Light and had come back into the bedroom to dry off then wait to surprise the love of his life. L had finally dried off so he decided to wrap the towel loosely around his waist and sit at the end of the bed until Light came out.

Light was still in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror staring at himself. His hair was still a bit wet but his body was dry. _Come on light, you can do this, it was you who wanted to do this so don't back down now._ Light grabbed his trousers but nothing else and pulled them up without buttoning them, then walked out of the bathroom to find L sat on the bed watching him.

"Ryuzaki, are you sure you want to do this, you didn't seem so sure earlier" L nodded. Light started to walk over to the end of the bed when L stood up. They both stood next to each other at the edge of the bed, readily made by L, when Light grabbed L's face softly and pulled him closer. "You ready?"

"Yep and don't hold back, do whatever you want" Light nodded and pushed their lips together L's arms wrapped around Light's neck which deepened the kiss. Light started to lick the bottom of L's lips looking for access, L opened his mouth and the kiss grew more passionate.

L took one of his hands away from lights neck, down his body and onto the top of his trousers, pushing them down to the floor. Light stepped out of his trouser, kicking them away from him at the same time. Light grabbed L's towel and flung it across the room, he place his hand on L's lower back and started to slide it further down and grabbed L's ass cheek, cocking his head back and letting out a small gasp L shivered with delight.

L felt himself being picked up; he look down to see he was above light, he couldn't believe light had the strength to pick him up, turn him around and lay him down on the bed. Light crawled on top of L while making little circles with his index finger on his pale, smooth chest. He moved closer to L's face and started to kiss him passionately while moving his hand along L's arm to his hand. He entwined his fingers with L's while his other hand was rubbing up and down L's leg. Light stopped kissing his lips and started moving downwards kissing his neck and then moving towards his hardened nipple, teasing him by moving the tip of his tongue over the top which made L flinch. He decided to make L feel even better so he started to suck on the nipple which made L hold onto the bed covers tightly.

"Aa-ahhh …. L-Light" L was holding onto Light even tighter than before.

"Are you ok Ryuzaki?" Light was hovering above L, staring right at him.

"Yeah, Light … I want you now" L wrapped his arms round Lights neck bringing himself closer to Light. "Light …. Fuck me"

"I thought you never ask" Light pushed the detectives legs apart, leaning himself on top of the older man. He positioned himself so he could get his fingers near the detectives' hole. "Relax Ryuzaki" L's grip loosened and Light slipped one finger in slowly. L tensed as he felt the finger stretch his entrance, after a few slow thrusts of the young teen's finger he loosened until he felt the second finger being pushed into his hole. He tensed even more and dug his nails into Light's back. This became harder for light to get his third finger in. He whispered into L's ear to make him calm down a bit "It's ok relax" L tried to relax as much as he could, until Light slipped the third finger.

L screamed louder than he had before. "Aa-aahhhh Light p-please" L lifted his hips slightly off the bed and his hardened cock rubbed against Light's which caused him to let out a small gasp. "Right, this may hurt at first but I'll make it feel good" Light pulled out his fingers; L gave out a small moan. "Nnn..." Light shifted his body, positioning himself better and pushing the tip of his length into L's very tight entrance.

"L-light a-ah it hurts Light-kun" L's eyed closed tight as Light's length moved completely inside of him. His body tensed up. L held onto light even tighter until he let go and bucked his hips against Light and gripped the bed sheets.

"Oh god Ryuzaki, you feel so fucking good inside" L could feel that he was near his climax and so was Light but Light felt this as a moment to go a bit faster which made L moan even louder.

"Aa-aaahh! Light! H-harder, F-faster, please! Ooohhh …. Yes" Light groaned and started to go faster and harder "Fuck" L screamed at the top of his lungs as he released all over both detective stomachs. Light still thrusting hard into the older man eventually released. Light let out a loud gasp and then collapsed onto L panting heavily. Light pulled out of his older lover and lay next to him with his head on L's smooth chest.

"I love you L"

L looked down at light with tearful eyes "I love you too Light-kun" L grabbed Light's chin and pulled him in for their last kiss before both of them closed their eyes and fell asleep on each other.

Asleep in each other's arm,

Two lovers asleep next to each other.

**A/N: The next chapter might take a little longer for me to put up because I am only half way through and I'm also working on a few others for Kuroshitsuji. If you have any request on stories then I would love to hear them. :D**


	4. Discovery

**A/N: This story is going better than I hoped, thanks for everyone who have been reading :D**

It had been five hours since L and Light had gone for a shower and everyone was getting a bit worried. Mr Yagami decided to go and see if the two detectives were alright. After a few minutes, he reached their bedroom door and knocked.

"Light …. Light are you ok in there? Is Ryuzaki ok as well?" Light heard his dad's voice and slowly moved away from L and off the bed. He grabbed the closest thing to him (Which were his trousers he had kicked away earlier) and put them on. Light sleepily made his way over to the door and tried to open it, forgetting it was locked.

"Shit, one sec dad" Light unlocked the door and opened it to see a very concerned man standing in front of him. "Hi dad, are you ok?"

"You do realize what time it is, you said you would be back down after you two had washed" Mr Yagami peeked in to see L fast asleep under the covers of the bed.

"Oh shit, sorry dad I guess we just lost track of time"

"What do you mean you lost track of time, What were you doing" Light's dad started to get a bit angry but he was also worried that what had happened a few days before between the two detectives hadn't grown into something bigger.

"Well you see … the thing is dad …." Mr Yagami shuddered at the sound of those words and hoped for the worst. "Well when me and Ryuzaki came up, I told him that he could go first and then when he finished I went in, but when I finished he had fallen asleep on the bed and I didn't really want to wake him so I left him and fell asleep myself"

Mr Yagami gave a sigh of relief "Oh ok well should I just tell everyone to get some well earned rest and carry on with the case tomorrow?"

"Ermm …" Light looked at L who was in a very peaceful sleep then turned back to his dad. "Yeah you might as well; it doesn't look like Ryuzaki will be waking up anytime soon"

Light's dad looked at L and then nodded, turned on his heels and walking down the corridor, Light wiped his forehead then shut and locked the door for hopefully the last time that day.

Light tip-toed back to bed and snuggled up to his lover once again.

"Light-kun" Light jumped "why did you lie to your father, why didn't you tell him we are in a serious relationship?"

"Well my dad would freak if I said that we had sex earlier and that we were togeth …." Light stopped and looked into L sexy, black eyes. "Wait … did you just say we're in a serious relationship"

L looked at him confused "Yes … well are we?"

Light rested back down next to L "Yeah but I just never thought of it like that, so we're kinda like boyfriend and girlfriend but without the girl part"

"Of course Light-kun and if you don't want to be I'll be the girl in this" L chuckled moving his head onto Lights chest and wrapped his arm round his stomach.

XXX

L and Light (Who were once again handcuffed) had woken up before anyone else and decided to start work. It was quite early in the morning and quite quiet for that matter. Every few minutes Light would take small glances to the hunched over man who sat on his chair awkwardly and smile.

"Ryuzaki, when you said last night that you had a surprise for me …." L carried on typing a few more words before stopping and swivelling his chair towards light to respond.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about that Light-kun thank you for reminding me" L stepped off of his chair and walked over to Light who was wondering what the hell L was going to do to him. "Light, please close your eyes" Light had a worrying feeling in the pit of his stomach but ignored it and shut his eyes.

When L was sure Light could not see him, he reached into his pocket and pulled something silver and shiny out. He leaned over to Lights ear and whispered "I'm doing this because I think it will make you happy" Light had a very bad feeling about this but forced his eyes to stay tightly shut until he felt L's lips against his and L's hand holding the cuff on Lights wrists.

Light grabbed L's face with his free hand and deepened the kiss. L pulled away smiling holding the open cuff with the key still in the hole in front of their faces.

"You took the cuffs off …" L nodded still a few inches away from Light face and smiled even more. "But why, I thought that I was still under suspicion of being Kira"

L took the cuff of himself and placed them on the table next to the computer before turning back to light. "Well it's like I said I'm doing it because I think it will make you happy" Light pushed himself up of the chair, wrapping his arms around L's waist and pulled him closer.

"Why would it make me happier to be able to walk further away from you" L smiled up at light and quickly wrapped his arms around the teens neck. Pushing himself onto his tiptoes the two detectives found themselves in a very passionate kiss.

CRASH

The doors of the headquarters flew open making L and Light quickly move away from each other and pretend like they were doing something else. Mr Yagami and Matsuda walked in the room with Misa skipping behind them.

"Morning everyone"

Light rolled his eyes after hearing the high pitched annoying voice, "Morning Misa, Morning dad, Morning Matsuda. How are you all this morning?"

"We are all fine Light, thank you for allowing us to have an early retirement last night, we all defiantly needed it" Mr Yagami sat down on the couch and stretched.

Matsuda stood close to the door smiling with his hands behind his back "So Light, Ryuzaki how are you both today?"

Ryuzaki sat back down in his awkward position and looked at Matsuda who was smiling away at them "I am fine, I feel much better after last night's sleep. What about you Light-kun, how are you today?"

Light was trying to keep a smile on his face but was getting very annoyed as Misa was hugging his arm tightly. "I'm fine this morning, I would feel so much better if I could carry on with my work" he spoke the last few words with a bit of emphasis while staring at the blonde next to him.

"Huh, oh Misa Misa will let go of your arms so you can carry on your work, is that better?" Misa let go of Lights arm, while staring at him with a massive smile across her face.

Mr Yagami looked over at Light who was trying to edge away from Misa and realized about the chain. "Light, what happened with the chain? Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Oh about that Mr Yagami, I took them off they were getting in the way and I think that we have had them on too long and that I have all the evidence I need"

"Well that's great news … isn't it Light!" Mr Yagami looked over at Light just to see him struggle to get out of Misa's grasp and when he did he fell, hitting his hand of the keyboard as he went down which opened up one of the surveillance cameras from the room they were in.

Everyone stared in disbelief as the video started playing from when L had taken the handcuffs off, to when they kissed passionately to when the other three walked in unexpectedly.

Mr Yagami looked down to Light who was still on the floor pushing himself up with his hands. "Light, is this true? Are you and Ryuzaki …. No, No this can't be" he cupped his head in his hand while Matsuda still stood with mouth wide open staring at the screen.

"Light-kun, please tell me your not cheating on Misa Misa, because Misa Misa would be very upset and angry" Misa clenched her fist while become red in the face, "Well are you going to tell Misa why she just saw that!"

Light got himself up and stared at the floor trying to find a good answer that wouldn't sound so offensive. "Look Misa … " Light looked at Misa then looked at L who looked like he started to regret kissing him, "I can't do this anymore" He ran over to L pulling him in for a crushing hug, their noses just touching each other "I love Ryuzaki and I want to be with him forever, he's mine and no one else's"

"NO, YOUR MINE LIGHT, MINE, NOT HIS" Misa was screaming at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms up and down like a child.

Light chuckled, turning his head towards Misa "Haven't you thought for one second that if I even cared about you that we would have done it already… I hardly ever even kissed you"

Misa's heart dropped when she heard that coming from Light. "Wait, no, that's what you were doing yesterday …. WELL WAS IT ?" Mr Yagami was getting very impatient as he storm over to the two boys.

"Ye dad, that's probably why he was so exhausted" L let out a little giggle but Mr Yagami wasn't laughing, he was full of rage knowing that his son was lying to him. He was just about to blow up and let the two detectives have it when a loud cry filled the room, everyone turned and saw Misa with red eyes and tears running down her cheeks. Light felt a slight bit of sympathy for her. "Misa, I'm sorry"

Misa ran from the room slamming the doors behind her. Light rested his head atop of L's and sighed "this is my fault, all of it"

**A/N: Guys the next thing I put up won't be a chapter but it will be a thing asking you for help about the next chapter and about what happens with Misa ….. Just a heads up if you don't want a possible kind-of Spoiler or if you want to help out with the story! Thanks Guys :) **


	5. Announcement for Ending

(: ================ ******** ================ :)

**Heyya guys … **so last chapter I said that I was going to ask you all about what the next

chapter should be about. Instead I am going to do some alternate endings.

**BUT**

I want you all to tell me ending ideas you would like to see …. I have a few that I am going to put up but I want you lot to give me any endings that you want.

**If you guys have an ending that you want to see in this story - either PM me or write in the reviews your ideas and I will possibly use your idea and if you want you can also tell me if you want your name credited on the chapter and what the chapter name is.**

Thank you all ~ Lilith

P.S. If you have any request for stories that you would like me to write then you can ask :D


End file.
